User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Chapter 4: First day of school! Good, or bad?
Chapter 4: First day of school! Good, or bad? "Brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnggggggggg!!!" The clock rang. It was so loud that I woke up screaming from my dream,"CHRONIC RAPE!!!" A pillow was over my head. Two other girls stood in my doorway giggling. I looked over and it was Lola and Christy. "Can't wait to tell Johnny what the new girl just said aloud!" She laughed walking down the hall way. I tapped the button to stop the wringing of my clock. "Ohhhhh god!" I said putting a hand over my face. "Today's the first day of school for me! Yayz!" I jumped out of bed and got started on my hair by putting in hot hair rollers. My bangs were coiled underneath to give it that Rockabilly touch. My hair was hung in loose curls with a skull bow pleated to the right side. My makeup was heavier than yesterday's, and this time I was wearing bright berry pink lipstick. Pinky noticed me and threw one of my jackets at me. "Bet you're going to be a greaser today? Might as well wear that today!" It was my waist length PinUp Jean jacket. "Good idea Pinky!" I was being a smartass. I threw on dark skinny jeans, my top I wore when I arrived, and a light pink neckerchief. I put on my shuffle shoes, because I might need them for dancing later. "Hello ladies!" I got down on my knees in a dramatic greeting. All of the girls except Pinky were laughing. "What the devil is so funny? She's been taken over by the greasers! This is major people!" She stamped her feet. I sat on the railling, but then I lost my grip and fell backwards. I let out a long screech and landed on a cusiony chair, which fell backwards. Christy and Mandy looked down at me and said,"What is up with you today?" I shrugged and jumped off the chair. "Girls, please settle down! There is to be no foolishness in this dorm!" Scolded the dorm watcher. Everyone quieted down a bit. I had my mp3 player with me, along with my headphones and pushed the doors open. Trent, Wade and Tom were hanging out the middle. I walked with my hips swinging side to side, trying to look sassy. Trent turned around and said,"Well, look who it is!" They all turned around."Greaser girls are hot!" I began laughing. Trent narrowed his brows and said,"What's so funny?" I laughed out loud and said,"Ha ha! I'm not a greaser! I'm a Nozem!" They all looked at each other and said,"What the hell is a Nozem?" I turned away from them and began walking. I saw a small group of preppies talking to each other. One of them noticed me and said,"Mikaela!" After that, all of them turned around and stared at me."Derby will be most disappointed to hear about this!" "Traitor child!" "Greaser Whore!" "Get out of here white trash!" There was so many taunts and throwbacks given to me that I started breaking out in a laughing fit. "That's not funny!" Gord began to scold me and wagged his finger. "Yeah it is!" I said to him. "No it is not!" he argued. "Court Order at lunch! You are found guilty till proven innocent!" "What? What gives you the right to go and prosecute me! This is madness!" I yelled out loud. I smiled and said,"THIS IS SPARTA!" Then I sucker punched Gord in the stomach."Ahaaa, that was so dirty!" He muttered on the ground. The preps gathered around him and tried helping him up. "I CAN DO ANYTHING BETTER THAN ANYONE!!! YEA! YEA YEA! YEA!" I started shouting and shaking my hips. "No you can't!" said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Johnny Vincent. "So you think yer tough don't ya?" he began. "Whoa! It's not what you think Uncle Johnny!" I said. He looked at me like I was on crack, "Uncle Johnny?" I replied deliriously,"Yea, and that's Aunt Lola!" I pointed at his girlfriend. "This is interesting!" Lola said in a queer way. "You should've heard what she woke up screaming this morning!" "What's the challenge Uncle Johnny?" I said fist pumping. "You were saying something about how I can't do everything!" He snapped out of confusion and said,"Betch'ya can't dance better than me!" Lola broke out in alarm and said,"DANCE! ARE YOU CRAZY?" "Lola, I know what I'm doing!" he said giving her a kiss. "That seems like a fair challenge, since I'm the best dancer!" I boasted out loud. Ricky kicked over a boom box to Johnny."Oh really?" he took out a disk and inserted it. I looked hard at the disk and though back on my mp3 player. There must have been some reason why Ricky went and stole it from my room. "Ya hate me or ya love me!" The song began to chorus at first. I smiled and started bobbing my head at the beat. As soon as the bass came on, I started shuffling around Johnny Vincent. He stood there watching my every move, as I did extreme spins, kicks, t-step and the running man. "Ya hate me or Ya love me, trust me. We can make the same term ugly trust me!" Once the song stopped, it was his turn! He nodded to the beat of Alpha Twins "Fragile" and began to shuffle. I was shocked. Johnny's moves were smoother than mine. "F***!" I said to myself. "Damn Johnny! I didn't know you can dance like that!" Lola said in excitement. I started shuffling to the rest of the music. "You cheater! It's my turn!" Johnny yelled. "I love this music! I dances to it anyways!" I said. "Ok, maybe I can't exactly be good at everything!" I admitted. "Uncle Johnny!" Johnny Vincent narrowed his eyes and said,"Quit callin me Uncle Johnny! It's annoying, and it makes me feel old!" "But you are old! You're as old as the dinosaurs!" I said with a grin."What you say about me girl?" He turned around and started coming at me. "Well, I don't know, because it seems like greasers are as old as the Triassic period!" I said with a wavering little grin. Johnny Vincent grabbed my collar and flung me down to the ground. As I hit the ground, he said"You are really starting to piss me off little girl!" "What is Love" by Haddaway started playing. I got up and started doing my cheerleading dance to it. Johnny Vincent started laughing,"WOW! I can't believe this happening!" I wasn't shuffling. I was mixing tecktoniks, para-para, and some of my cheerleading moves. Soon, the rest of the greasers started to join in. It was kinda funny, because some of them were brake-dancing. If only I had pom poms to this, my dancing would be excellent. "Yeah! Move that sexy ass! Woot!" Ricky started dancing with me. The preppies were sitting there chuckling to themselves, while Gord was too busy throwing up. I stopped my dancing and ran over to Gord. "Get away from him!" The preppies were trying to push me away from him, but I avoided thier hands from touching me. "OH MY GOD!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU THAT HARD!!!" I sat down beside him and hugged him. Gord stopped vomiting and stood there,"This is the most weirdest way for a girl to greet me!" "Awe! Poor baby!" I put my head on his shoulder. "It's obvious that you don't like it Gordon!" said one of the preps. "Actually, I think he likes it!" replied another. "I'm sorry Mikaela, but you're like, weirding us out!" I looked to Gord and said,"You feelin any better honey?" He replied nervously,"Er, um, yeah! I no longer feel queezy!" I looked and saw that students started hanging around. The greasers were still dancing. Some of them were actually shuffling. When the Jocks started coming around, they started laughing their asses off. That all changed when I told Johnny's Gang to clear the way and turned on the most fastest trance song, "Flying High"! Damon was laughing, Juri was laughing. All of them were laughing! The bullies payed no attention and were picking on random people. I started dancing fast. All of the muscle men stopped their jeering and started staring and started saying,"Holy S***!" Kirby walked in my dancing circle just to get a kick out of what I was doing. He didn't stop me. I just went and danced around him. Kirby then reached for my bottom and was immediately slapped. The music stopped and everyone went,"Oooooooooh!" "That was quite a Bitch Slap!" A red handmark streaked across his face."What was that for?" he reached his over his cheek. I went and poked at his chest and said,"You should know what you just did ASS CLOWN!!!" He backed off a little and said,"Hey, hey! That dance was pretty hot!" I huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of my face. The bell rang, and all of the kids headed in different directions. I was running to the entrance. Feeling excited for some reason, I kicked an 180 degree split in the air. Some of the students began to giggle."What the hell was that?" Wade started. I yelled out loud holding my arms in the air,"That was a cheerleading move!" Wade grinned and called to Trent,"Dude! Did you hear that? The new girl is a cheerleader! This should be exciting!" "Hell yeah!" Trent replied. As I walked inside, everything was grand looking. There was alot of wood and marble work. The pillars were wood, and so was the staircase. Halls of lockers were on both sides of me. Then, the inttercom broke through the noisy atmosphere of students,"Mikaela Whitesides, please report to the office at once! Dr.Crabblesnitch is to have a discussion with you before beginning any classes." It sounded like a highly intelligent lady's voice. I walked up the stairs to the left side and saw that the office doorway was there. A case showing school trophies filled the wall. A woman wearing a black business suit stood at the desk. She had light makeup and curled up hair. "Ahh, you must be the new girl!" She looked at my face that peeked from thes side of the entry way."Come on in child!" I timidly put one foot onto the floral carpet. "My my, your mother was right! You are so tall and skinny! It definitely does fit you right to be into modeling!" she said with a smile. It was true, the skinny jeans really make my legs stand out, and I was 5 ft 11". "Please have a seat, the headmaster will be talking to you shortly." she said, and disappeared behind two wood doors. I plopped myself down onto a green lounge sofa. For some reason, my heart was beating fast. I guess it's one of those freak out moments for me again. Usually if I get too excited, my eyes will loose their color and turn black, my heart will beat abnormally fast, and my mind will create hallucinations. Right now, I was seeing orbs and light reflections. It felt like I was getting in trouble, even though I knew I wasn't. I was just excited. Apparently, for no reason. In just five minutes after the second bell rung, the lady came from behind the doors and closed them behind her. "I'm very sorry Mikaela, but Dr.Crabblesnitch is busy again. I'll just have to call you up to the office later to discuss matters! Right now, you are to go straight to chemistry class!" I stood up from my spot,"Where is chemistry class?" She told me,"I'll be walking you down to your first class!" We walked down the stairs together and turned to the right. A black lable read "Chemistry". She opened the door and said,"Excuse me Dr.Watts!" "I heard an answer,"Ms.Danvers, wha?" "The new student!" she replied. "Ohh! I see! Send her in!" the voice said again. Ms.Danvers pushed me in the room with one hand. I saw a majority of the jocks, some greasers and preps, and about 3 kids who were wearing green sweaters. Among the jocks, preppies and greasers, were Johnny, Kirby, and Bif. My face turned red. I did not want to be in this class! Turning to leave, Ms.Danvers shut the door to my face! "Ohh God!" I mumbled to myself. "Please take your seat Miss Whitesides!" said the teacher. I searched for a seat, and found one in the back. I slipped pass Juri and Casey, who were whispering to each other back and fourth. I sat down stiffly. Kirby was eyeing me from 5 seats away, which made me shudder. I covered my face with my palms. "Children, I would like to introduce to our newest pupil here at Bullworth, Mikaela Whitesides. Try to make her feel welcome and show what it means to have academic spirit!" All eyes were on me, many of them looked very evil. Especially the jocks and the greasers, where most had grins on their faces. I hid back in my seat and looked over my desk. "As I was saying, each of you are to get into groups of 4 to do this science project. I need all of you to follow my directions carefully once you are all done pairing up." he said. Everyone was already in groups except me. They all were staring because I was confused. It's not like anyone really wanted me in their group. Yet Kirby couldn't really keep his eyes from meeting mine. I found it very creepy. Every time I looked at him, he would turn his face away from me and the jocks would be snickering. "Why don't you have Mikaela be in your group Algernon?" The teacher looked towards a chubby kid wearing octagonal glasses. He was short, wearing a green sweater vest and his shorts. His fly was unzipped. All of the kids in his pod were wearing green and glasses. What really caught my attention, was a girl with light brown hair having half a ponytail tied in a pink ribbon. She was wearing a plaid green overalls skirt, a blouse, pink flats, and green framed glasses. In a way she was pretty, and kinda reminded me of when I was at the age of 13. They all looked at each other."Uh, sure why not?" The boy sounded nervous. I stood by him and smirked half way. "No, she can be in our group!" Casey stepped forward. "I think it would be best if she stick with us!" Ricky came fourth. I stood there wide eyed. Why do they want me at the last minute? "I think I'll decide who she does this project with!" The teacher interrupted. "Mikaela, i think you should go with Gord's group." The preps whined,"What! Why do we have to be with her?" "As I said before! I decide where she goes!" The teacher said. "Such cry babies!" Retorted Juri. Johnny Vincent joked,"Ha ha! I kind of find this funny!" "CHILDREN!" the lab teacher was stern. "The chemistry sets are laid out on the tables, there are packets on how to mix the chemicals. Be careful not to break anything!" Each group settled at a table. Gord gave me a dirty look and said,"Just because you got all lovey dovey with me earlier does not mean that I trust you!" "Okiez!" I said cheerfully. Our group was the first to be done with all of the work. As I dropped the gummy bear into the test tube with the tweezers, a flashing light and hiss bubbled in the glass. The goggles were really coming in handy. Take them off, and your eyes would've been burning from the brightness. "I wonder how bad it would be just to stick your finger in there." Bif said. I answered back,"It would probably be just as bad as that gummy bear getting shrivled up to nothing!" The bell rang, and it was time to leave. As I walked out the door, Ms.Danvers appeared to me. "I'm here to show you to your locker! Please follow! Do you have your lock?" I took the unhooked combination lock from my pocket and showed her. I was lead to the right corridors."Your locker number is 379." she said."You will be place right next to Jimmy Hopkins and Peter Kowalski. Your next class is art." Then, Ms.Danvers walked me up the stairs to the left. Art class was all the way at the end. I walked in and met the most attractive teacher I've seen at school. She was wearing scarlet red lipstick, brown eyeliner and mascara, and had a brown bob cut. "Hello class! Today, some of you may of already have heard about our newest student here at Bullworth. Her name is Mikaela Whitesides, and today we'll be showing how to draw a comic strip. Mikaela honey, why don't you take a seat by Lefty and Luis." She pointed at the jock and greaser sitting together at the far left table in the room. I made my way past a number of bullies and preppies. Luis and Lefty exchanged looks as I seated myself down on a stool. This time, I didn't blush or feel any emberassment. We were all handed strips of paper to draw on. I tapped the pencil to my lip trying to figure out what to sketch. Then I thought, it could be about me walking in the hall and how I react to certain people. I drew myself surrounded by greasers and unknown strangers and my ever changing moods. The art teacher came around looking at everyone's drawings. She then slipped my finished sheet of paper out from my arm and showed it to the class. "Oooooohs" and "Ahhhhhhs" filled the classroom. "I can't even draw like that!" Lefty said to me. "Not as skilled as you!" "This is reminder for all of those who have the ability to make such masterpieces such as this one. It's ok for those who can't do as good, but those of you who's work I've seen, I would like you to try harder." The bell rang."I'll see you tommorow students! Have a good lunch!" People were racing out the door in a hurry. I stayed behind and kept my pace. Entering the lunchroom, I searched the horizon to find a spot. I then got in the lunch line. Today, we were having hamburgers and fries. The meat patty looked like burnt rubber cut off from a recycled car tire. I sat myself down at the end of the first table to the right. I didn't want any bad impressions if I went and sat down in a clique. They'd probably get up and move their trays or give me funny looks. "Mikaela Whitesides!" Gord yelled from the second table. That's when I went nuts and shouted,"GODDAMNIT!!! MY NAME IS MIKKI!!!" Everyone pricked their ears and stared. "Mikki?" "YESH!!! IT'S MIKKI!!!" "Quite the rant!" Derby said. He then banged a judge's mallot on the table. "Order in the court!" "F***!!!" I said to myself. "Today there was a report that Mikki was part of the greaser clique! There has been proof that she's been spieing for Johnny Vincent's gang!" He stated. "That's just bulls*** Derby!!!" Johnny Vincent cuffed his hands and yelled."She has nothing to do with my group!" Derby looked over towards Johnny Vincent and then continued,"As I was saying... one of our members has grueling evidence!" I jumped up from my seat and yelled,"I am not a part of your group! I'm not a Preppy,nor a Greaser!" "Oh really?" Derby was growing hot."Explain how you arrived in a limo during friday afternoon! How you have an expensive looking wardrobe!" I narrowed my eyebrows and yelled,"How the f*** do you know about my wardrobe Harrington?" Pinky stepped forward with a smirk on her face and had 2 of my dresses from my closet. One was a Pin-Up leopard print dress and the other was a pink vintage dance dress. "This one costs $80 in my right hand, while this other one only costs $56! A mix of glamorous Vintage and Rockabilly! Rockabilly is greaser, and with 1950's taste, this sure gives you a clue that she sure wishes to be with the Outsiders!" "Pinky, I'm a model! Not a grease monkey! In order for me to be a greaser, I must have mechanical skill!" Norton interrupted,"That's not really true! Outsiders! It never stated that Ponyboy had anything to do anything with working with bikes and cars! That's just a stereotype!" "By the way, you actually are a part of our group! It's the way you dress!"Ricky stated. Gord came fourth and immediately said,"No! She belongs to us!" Derby managed the mallot again."Order in the court! Mikki, the court finds you guilty, for betrayal to the preps! I hereby sentence you under house arrest!" "You can't own me!"I said. "Oh yeah? Just watch us!" Gord came straight at me. I took a big bite of my lunch and then I began to run. "The Preppies are coming! The Preppies are coming! This is not happening!" I ran up the stairs and to the left. 5 of them were after me. I ran onto a bridge, and was trapped. 2 went the other way while the rest began to close in on me. Gord pulled out a syringe. I gasped as he flushed the needle. I nearly slipped my grip and fell backwards. It was a good thing that I caught myself. I was then clutched and pinned down to the ground. Someone coverd my mouth to keep me from screaming. They lifted up to where my stomach was, and the needle was inserted. The pricking sharp pain errupted to my whole body. Then, I saw a dark shade of green. Everything, went pitch black... Category:Blog posts